Each year more than 1.3 million new cases of breast cancer are diagnosed worldwide. In spite of advances in prevention, surgical resection, chemotherapy and targeted therapy in the past decade, it is estimated that approximately 450,000 women will die of this disease globally each year. Triple negative breast cancer (TNBC) is a subtype that encompasses a heterogeneous subset of tumors that share three defining characteristics: lack of estrogen receptor (ER) and progesterone receptor (PR), and lack of human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 (HER2) overexpression. The majority of TNBCs are of high histologic grade, with more than 90% of TNBC reported to be of invasive ductal histology. Those tumors also account for a large proportion of metastatic breast cancers. Currently, standard chemotherapy remains the cornerstone of treatment for patients with TNBC in the preoperative and adjuvant settings. However, TNBC tumors have a high risk of relapse, irrespective of grade and stage. Even though TNBC accounts for only 15% to 20% of breast cancer, it is responsible for a disproportionate number of breast cancer deaths, due to the lack of effective agents. Therefore, TNBC remains a major challenge to physicians and patients. The search for effective therapies for this disease is a major focus for drug discovery and development efforts.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that the reference is prior art to the present application.